


I'll Be Your Mirror

by Mirilya, Oriiana



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Safewords, Throne Sex, Variable Efforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: “Aziraphale, you-” Crowley hesitated, deciding how to proceed. “You’re beautiful.”“Me? No.”“Shh.” Crowley pressed a finger to Aziraphale’s lips, silencing him. “Don’t argue.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 350
Collections: Hot Omens, Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019, Top Aziraphale Recs





	I'll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickerdickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdickles/gifts).



> Written on behalf of Oriiana as a secret gift for Snickerdickles.
> 
> "I'll help you" became "shush, angel, I'm writing it" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Mm, these flavours go so well together. The young lady at the market really did a bang-up job.” Aziraphale shifted in his chair, unable to help the tiny wiggle of delight upon tasting something he found truly delightful.

Crowley smiled into his glass, grateful to the dark wine for covering his expression, his glasses forgotten on the desk across the room. He'd always been fond of watching Aziraphale, especially now that the failed Apocalypse and trials had freed them from their respective former sides and removed the need to hide their affection for each other. The way Aziraphale’s face lit up when recalling a cherished memory, as he was doing now, made Crowley feel disgustingly fond. He watched as Aziraphale reached for another bite of cheese from the plate balanced on the arm of his chair, anticipating the moment that he could relish in the angel’s pleasure. Aziraphale paused, before plucking a grape and bringing it to his lips, before sighing and pulling it away. His eyes flicked up to meet Crowley’s.

"I’m sorry, my dear.”

Crowley blinked, snapped out of his train of thought.

“Hm?” He drained his glass to buy himself a precious second of time, in which he pretended he hadn’t been staring at the way the round fruit pressed against Aziraphale’s plush lips and parted them slightly, the way he loved to press his own lips, or fingers, or-- Aziraphale put the grape down.

“I can see you watching me eat, Crowley.” 

“Wha-” Crowley froze, blindsided by sudden awkwardness. He hadn’t tried _terribly_ hard to hide it, but if Aziraphale hadn’t said anything about it before, he assumed it was because he hadn't noticed.

“I do like to eat, don’t I?” Aziraphale prodded his belly through his velvet waistcoat, and frowned.

“Why are you sorry?” Crowley asked, composing himself somewhat.

“I know I’m nothing to look at, my dear.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself, angel?"

"Yes? And I happen to know that my corporation is not what would be considered conventionally attractive."

"Azdj- when?" Crowley spluttered, indignant. "Did- have you forgotten Italy, how that Tiziano character kept begging you to model for him? All those wealthy Italians, commissioning all those sexy paintings of Venus. And, and- Rubens! _Angelica_ [ 1 ](https://rkd.nl/nl/explore/images/290155) was a bit on the nose, yeah?"

Aziraphale turned his head away to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. "That was over four hundred years ago."

"And?"

Aziraphale huffed. "Times change. We both know I'm hardly svelte.”

“So?”

Aziraphale crossed his arms in front of him and shifted uncomfortably, trying to make himself look as small as possible. “I’m… dumpy.” 

Crowley's words abandoned him, and he could do nothing but stare at Aziraphale for a moment. "Trade seats with me."

"What?"

Crowley stood, unfolding himself from his elaborate throne and gesturing to his seat. Since they'd been spending more time together, Crowley's study had been rearranged to make room for a large, soft armchair perfectly suited to the angel that occupied it. His throne had been dragged out from behind the desk to sit nearer the armchair, the juxtaposition between the two was a bit silly and yet somehow perfect.

"Get up, angel."

Aziraphale rose to his feet slowly, carefully smoothing the fronts of his slacks before taking the few steps and sitting down in the newly vacated throne. Crowley closed in, moving to stand directly in front of him, watching every movement closely as Aziraphale fidgeted in the unfamiliar, much less comfortable seat, but the physical closeness and the way Crowley's eyes fixed him in place sent a thrill through him.

“Aziraphale, you-” Crowley hesitated, deciding how to proceed. “You’re beautiful.”

“Me? No.”

“Shh.” Crowley pressed a finger to Aziraphale’s lips, silencing him. “Don’t argue.” Aziraphale frowned, pouting silently until Crowley’s finger tugged at his lower lip, and traced down to his chin. “Let me show you, angel.” Crowley swept his fingers along Aziraphale’s smooth jaw, trailing up to brush against his ear, then down along the column of his throat. Aziraphale shivered, his eyes falling closed as he relaxed into the gentle touch.

Crowley’s fingers stilled at the top of Aziraphale’s collar, before tugging playfully on his tartan bowtie. “This won’t do at all, angel. How am I supposed to see you with all these layers in the way, hm?”

Crowley made a small gesture with his hand and Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open in surprise as he suddenly found himself completely nude, his bare flesh suddenly exposed to the cool air of the flat. All of Aziraphale’s clothes suddenly found themselves folded neatly in the armchair, no worse for wear. “ _Crowley!_ ” Aziraphale gasped, indignant.

“Angel. Colour?”

Aziraphale shifted uneasily, pressing his legs together and covering his belly with his arms.

“Your colour, angel.”

“...green.”

“Put your arms on the armrests.” Aziraphale bit his lip and complied, fighting the urge to squirm under Crowley’s continued scrutiny.

“Good.” Aziraphale startled as Crowley dropped to a knee just in front of him. “Look at you. Gorgeous.” Aziraphale pouted, but remained silent, his gaze sliding to the side past Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley pressed a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s knee. “Relax, angel.”

He sat back for a moment and just let himself appreciate. He’d been curious about Aziraphale’s body since the Garden, but ever since they’d first run into each other in Rome at the height of Western bathing culture, Crowley knew he was done for. He’d never stopped remembering the truly _sinful_ curves Aziraphale habitually shrouded in layers of fabric; now, there was nothing to hinder his view. Pale, creamy thighs filled his vision, their pillowy softness spreading out over the chair’s red velvet cushion. At the apex of his thighs nestled just a peek of white gold curls; an unusual choice of Effort for the angel, but not an unwelcome one. Crowley licked his lips and let his eyes follow the crease of Aziraphale’s hip and the roundness of his belly, the gentle rolls at his sides, the soft swell of his chest and the delicate pink nipples that just begged for Crowley to reach out and touch them. Or was that-

Aziraphale whimpered, pressing his legs together against his arousal in response to the close attention. “Please, Crowley,” he repeated, louder this time.

“What’s that? Tell me what you want, hm?”

“ _Touch me_?” Aziraphale pleaded, blue eyes peering up at Crowley through his pale lashes. Being a demon, Crowley was nearly knocked over by the lust he could sense radiating off the angel. He felt his heart nearly give out, caught off guard as always by the sweetness of the expression and the earnestness of his need. 

Smirking, Crowley reached out and began to trace Aziraphale’s skin. “You have such shapely legs.” He traced his fingers up Aziraphale’s fine, sturdy ankles, kissing the top of each foot. Crowley ran his hands up the swell of his calves, brushing against the texture of fine, golden hairs, and continued tracing up to his dimpled, rosy knees. “Cute knees, angel.” Aziraphale pouted, mumbling something about not being cute. Crowley shushed him, pressing a kiss to each kneecap before moving on up to those glorious thighs. “You don’t even _know_ what your thighs do to me.” 

“O- oh.” Emboldened a bit by Crowley’s careful attention, Aziraphale smiled innocently down at him. “Perhaps you can explain to me, my dear.” Crowley looked up, surprised, before realizing that he’d spoken that aloud. “Oh, I’d be more than happy to.” He nudged Aziraphale’s knees apart. “Colour?”

“Green as anything, my dear.”

Crowley grinned, trailing feather-light kisses up the inside of Aziraphale’s thighs from his knees, one and then the other, stopping just shy of halfway. “Every part of you is beautiful.” Aziraphale squirmed in his seat as Crowley leaned forward, hovering just over his mound but not touching it as he skimmed his hands up the sides of Aziraphale’s thighs, squeezing the flesh of his hips. Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale gasped, a puff of warm air caressing him teasingly before Crowley leaned up to press a kiss just below Aziraphale’s navel. Aziraphale bit his lip to stifle a whine as he tried to lift his hips to somehow get any friction.

“Not yet, angel.” Crowley swept his hands up over the crease at Aziraphale’s hips, up his sides, and sat up fully to cup Aziraphale’s pecs in his hands, brushing his thumbs over the hardening nipples. Aziraphale’s hips jerked at the sudden touch, and whimpered again as a frisson of heat jolted between his legs, making him clench down on nothing. The heat of his need grew to glowing within him, Crowley’s delicate touches adding fuel to a banked fire. He lifted his hands to touch - himself, Crowley, anything- but at the last moment he remembered Crowley’s request and gripped the throne harder, fingers curling tightly into the gilded mouths of the carved lions on each arm. “ _Oh,_ _Crowley…”_

Crowley pressed a kiss to each nipple, and unable to resist, drew one into his mouth and flicked over it with his forked tongue. Aziraphale squeezed his eyes closed and gasped again at the sudden warmth. “You wily… _tease_ , you.”

Crowley pulled back with a soft pop. “ _I’m_ the tease? When you go around every day looking like this, hiding all these glorious curves, and you _don’t even know_ how impossibly sexy you are?”

Aziraphale blushed bright red. “Crowley…” His tone took on a desperate, incredulous note. 

Crowley continued, undaunted by the return of Aziraphale’s shame. “I’m sserious, angel. Sometimess I think I could discorporate just _looking_ at you.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, gaze shifting to the side, suddenly unable to meet Crowley’s eyes. “Please… _show me._ ”

“Not so fast, angel. I’m going to take my time with you.”

“Ah-!” Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley gave his chest a gentle squeeze with both hands, and leaned back in to take a nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tender nub, Crowley gave a hum of pleasure, and continued with little flicks and squeezes until every motion caused Aziraphale to make a little squeak in response. 

“So sensitive, _dear one_.” Crowley teased, releasing Aziraphale’s chest and trailing open-mouthed kisses down his belly, pressing in with his hands and amusing himself with the way his fingers made little valleys in the soft flesh. Aziraphale squirmed but kept his hands in place, though he wanted to hide the evidence of centuries of decadence. “Angel, you’re so soft here, I can’t get enough.”

“I’m _fat_ ,” Aziraphale whined.

“Yess, and I love it.” Crowley flicked his tongue, tasting the soft skin before biting down. Not hard enough to break the skin, but Aziraphale moaned at the sharp sensation. Crowley grinned and bit down twice more, pulling another moan and a squeak out of the angel.

“About time for me to move on to the main course, yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded frantically, biting his lip. Crowley moved even further down, directing his attention to Aziraphale’s vulva. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the sensation of it - the lust he could feel, the desire he could taste in the air with a flick of his forked tongue. The smell-taste of angelic arousal was heady; musky and sweet and undeniably _Aziraphale_ . "Mmm, you're _delicious_. You must want this so badly, don't you?” 

Aziraphale nodded again, releasing his lip, and replied breathily. “Yes, Crowley. Just, please, _oh-!_ ” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley mouthed at him, tongue just dipping inside before diving in, swirling around his clit and lapping at him with the full breadth of his tongue. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale’s taste filled his mouth, so slick and needy already. He could just sit here like this forever, enjoying the flavor and texture of angel on his tongue. 

After a moment Aziraphale whined, rolling his hips up and Crowley pulled back, grinning, chin shiny and slick. “What a _greedy_ angel.”

“Please, Crowley, I need you.”

“Do you believe me now?” He traced a finger along Aziraphale’s slit, teasing with the slightest amount of pressure. Aziraphale rocked his hips forward, distracted.

“Believe wha-?”

“That you’re beautiful.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, debating how to answer. “I believe… that you think I’m beautiful.”

“Hm, it’s a start. Guess I’ll take it.” 

Crowley dove back in, pressing Aziraphale’s thighs apart with both hands and burying his face between angelic thighs. Aziraphale keened as Crowley fucked him with his tongue, the thick muscle felt better than it had any right to. He shook as Crowley switched his attention to his clit, flicking the tiny nub rapidly before suckling gently. Aziraphale felt like he was being eaten alive in the most exquisite way, and it wasn’t long before he was shaking apart with a breathy moan, his toes curling, one hand grasping the arm of the chair and the fingers of the other laced tightly in Crowley’s hair, unsure whether to drag him closer or pull him away as the sensation intensified. Not needing to breathe, Crowley didn’t let up until Aziraphale arched back a second time, gasping and bringing a leg up to brace himself as a second orgasm tore through his body, leaving him shaking and breathless.

“C-Crowley… okay, okay, stop, AH-”

With a last lick to his oversensitive, swollen clit, Crowley pulled back with a smirk.

Aziraphale smiled down at him, glowing, the most glorious look of bliss on his face. Cheeks red, lips parted, eyes lowered. "Now it’s your turn, my dear. Let me fuck you."

“Fuck, that'ss so hot.” Crowley couldn't argue if he'd wanted to, and he didn’t, so with a snap he was bare from head to toe as well. He waved his hand to clean up most of the residual wetness and leaned forward, capturing Aziraphale’s cool lips with his own, pressing deeply before licking inside. Aziraphale happily parted his lips to accept Crowley’s tongue, and gently sucked on the forked tip, tasting himself. Crowley guided Aziraphale’s hand down to the apex of his own thighs. “Ssee what you do to me, angel?” Crowley gasped for breath, pressing Aziraphale’s fingers against his own Effort, sopping wet between red curls. Aziraphale groaned into Crowley’s mouth at the evidence of his desire, and took the initiative to press his fingers up, feeling the slickness and petting gently against Crowley’s clit.

“That is all you,” Crowley panted, blinking a few times to right himself before pressing a hand to Aziraphale’s shoulder to get him to lean against the padded back of the throne. “Fuck, Aziraphale. I need you in me.” Aziraphale gazed up at him with such a look of wonder that Crowley could almost feel himself beginning to discorporate. Instead of succumbing to that feeling, he patted Aziraphale’s knee to bring his thighs closer together before climbing up onto the chair, straddling Aziraphale on his knees. 

"Would you change it for me, angel?" 

Aziraphale nodded weakly, still tingly all over, and concentrated for a moment. Where had previously been just a mound of curls there was now a fat pink cock, the angel's usual choice of Effort, fully erect and ready. Refractory periods were a thing for beings without miracles.

Crowley’s hands firmly gripped the arms of the chair as he slowly sank down onto Aziraphale’s cock with a sigh. He moved up and down experimentally a few times to get used to the feeling, and pressed up on Aziraphale’s belly to make the angle a bit better. The extra padding pressed deliciously up against Crowley’s clit as he moved, the perfect counterpoint to the sensation of being filled. Crowley set a punishing pace, bouncing up and down on Aziraphale’s lap as the pleasure began to build, and Aziraphale reached up and tugged him down into a bruising kiss, tongue and teeth colliding in desperation as their combined need caught up with them.

Aziraphale broke the kiss after a few moments with a gasp, more for effect than out of necessity. “Can I- please, dear?” Crowley nodded vigorously, already knowing the answer and the unasked question. “Fuck. Yeah, in me.” He gasped, as he felt the pleasure lapping at his edges, about to overflow. “Come in me, just-” Crowley’s statement cut off abruptly as Aziraphale threaded his fingers back through Crowley’s hair, gripping just hard enough to drag Crowley back down against him. The added pressure pushed Crowley over the edge, and he moaned into the kiss, his muscles fluttering around Aziraphale’s cock as he came, sparks of pleasure rushing through his body. The extra sensation pushed Aziraphale over the edge, and he came again with a sigh and cradled Crowley against his chest as they both caught their breath.

“Now d’you believe me, angel?” Crowley didn’t even consider moving from where he lay, comfortably draped across Aziraphale.

“I… might require additional convincing.” Aziraphale smiled dreamily and began stroking Crowley’s hair softly, lulling him to sleep.

“Cheeky bastard.” Crowley grumbled, unable to keep the grin off his face.


End file.
